Never Been Kissed
by RadiantBeam
Summary: Kiss me,” she repeated. “You know, on the lips. Like in movies and the way Fate-mama and Nanoha-mama do all the time when they don’t think I’m watching.” ::Post StrikerS:: ::One-shot, Vivio x Lutecia::


Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN. Damn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Never Been Kissed**

"… You want me to _what_?"

Thirteen-year-old Vivio Takamachi resisted the urge to groan as her longtime friend and companion Lutecia Alphine stared at her as if she'd completely lost her mind. When the seventeen-year-old continued to look at her this way, Vivio felt her face heat and looked away. "Kiss me," she repeated. "You know, on the lips. Like in movies and the way Fate-mama and Nanoha-mama do all the time when they don't think I'm watching."

Lutecia blinked several times and frowned; for some reason, she was having a difficult time piecing together Vivio's request. She shook her head and rubbed the back of her neck, wondering why the thought of kissing her longtime friend made her feel so awkward and uncertain of herself. During this time, Vivio had managed to get her blush under control and was looking at the older girl pleadingly. "Please, Cia?" she asked, her eyes resembling those of a kicked puppy.

Lutecia stared.

Blinked and stared some more.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea, after all…

_Gah! No! Bad Lutecia, don't think that!_

"Um… not that I'm not… flattered… but why me, Vi?" Lutecia frowned, leaning back and bracing herself on her hands; she sat facing the younger girl, shaded by a tree in her backyard. "I mean, you have your cousins. They're the same age as you, aren't they?"

Vivio was already shaking her head. "That's just it," she said. "They've never been kissed before. They don't know how to do it right."

"… What, and I do?"

"You don't?"

She had her there; Lutecia flushed crimson as she recalled that she wasn't exactly inexperienced when it came to kissing. She'd had several relationships so far, though none of them had been serious or lasting in any particular aspect. Oh yes, she _certainly _knew how to kiss. She figured Vivio didn't have a problem kissing another girl because of her mothers, but still…

"Okay, last question." Lutecia coughed and straightened up as Vivio's eyes lit up hopefully. "Why me?"

There was a moment of silence as Vivio sought an answer that would be suitable for her friend; for the second time that day she blushed and looked away, twirling strands of grass in her fingers. "We've been friends a long time, right, Cia?"

"Seven years, yes."

"And I guess… well… I thought…" Vivio took a deep breath and looked timidly at Lutecia as her blush intensified. "I thought, since you're my best friend, if anyone was going to give me my first kiss, it would be you."

Lutecia stared.

Crap.

She couldn't deny that.

Especially when Vivio looked so cute, with her face bright red and a lopsided, nervous smile on her face and…

_Well, it's just one kiss._

She exhaled in a long whoosh of air and rubbed her hands together, brushing loose strands of purple hair out of her eyes. "Close your eyes," she ordered.

Vivio's eyes lit up again. "You'll do it?"

"Just close your eyes."

The thirteen-year-old nodded quickly and straightened up, doing as Lutecia had told her to. After a moment of internal war, Lutecia gently cupped Vivio's chin and leaned in, pressing their lips together as she closed her eyes.

As soon as Vivio felt the gentle warmth of Lutecia's mouth against hers, she felt herself check out for the day. It was a chaste kiss, a mere brushing of skin; but it felt so warm, and soft, and _right _in a way that couldn't be put into words. Without thinking Vivio leaned in closer, unconsciously seeking more. Uncertain of what she was doing but bold, she timidly opened her mouth and brushed her tongue against Lutecia's lips, requesting entrance.

There was a moment; then Lutecia sighed, and she opened to the younger girl. In this field Lutecia was, unarguably, more experienced than her younger friend, but Vivio was determined to keep up with her. Dimly Lutecia realized she'd gone farther than she'd intended, but she didn't particularly care, and Vivio certainly wasn't fighting her.

After a few minutes, the two girls parted, gasping slightly for breath and flushed. Vivio timidly touched her lips with her hand before a dopey grin broke out on her face. "What now?" Lutecia asked, not sure whether she should smile or be ashamed of herself.

Vivio laughed and threw herself at the older girl, knocking her over as her arms wound around her waist. "Ne, Cia, wanna be my girlfriend?" The younger girl giggled happily, looking warmly up into her friend's burgundy eyes. "'Cause that's the _best _kiss I've ever gotten!"

"It was your first kiss, dummy." Despite herself Lutecia smiled, her arm sliding around Vivio and pulling her closer. "I'm sure you'll get kissed by plenty of people who are better than me."

Vivo rested her cheek against Lutecia's shoulder and decided to keep quiet about the fact that she only intended to be kissed by Lutecia. She nuzzled into the older girl's neck, still smiling. "We should do that again sometime."

Lutecia closed her eyes and smiled quietly, wordlessly agreeing with her friend.

**The End**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Some friends on AS requested this, and I love the pairing, so it all worked out.

Read and review, please!


End file.
